Chaleur
by Terra Taranee
Summary: Max et Alec en chaleur en même temps?Fin de la fic!Please dites moi ce que vous en pensez!Reviews ouverts à tous le monde!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

Il est 3h du matin et personne ne dort à Terminal City, excepté Sketchy, OC et Logan, dont le rythme de vie est totalement différent de tous ces êtres génétiquement modifiés.

Max est assise aux côtés de Joshua qui lui raconte une des nouvelles histoires que ses amis lui ont raconté dans la journée.  
En fait ici, tout semble normal depuis quelques temps. Les attaques ont considérablement diminuées depuis près de deux semaines, mais nos transgéniques ne sont pas dupent. C'est l'accalmie avant une terrible tempête.  
Mais pendant ce temps c'est la fête à Terminal City [ du moins si on peut appeler ça comme ça! .

« **Hey Joshua, regarde ce que je t'ai dégoté!  
-De la peinture! Et des toiles! Merci Alec! Très gentil!  
-De rien vieux frère. C'est normal... Oh Max, j'ai réussi à t'avoir du miel…  
-Merci…** _Max trempa son doigt dans la mixture et la goûta._ **Hum!! C'est vraiment trop bon! Tu en as trouvé où?  
-Les magiciens ne révèlent jamais le secret de leur tours Maxie!** _Alec se mit à sourire avec malice._  
-**Joshua content! Alec vrai ami! **_L'homme chien s'éloigna._  
-**Où vas-tu grand frère? **_S'inquiéta Max. Mais Joshua ne l'écoutait déjà plus._  
-**Voyons Max, laisse lui un peu d'intimité! Comment veux-tu qu'il tire un coup si tu es toujours dans les parages!  
-La ferme Alec!  
-Non mais imagine, Joshua, seul avec une femme, prêt à « optimiser » et là, tu débarques sous prétexte que tu ne savais pas où il pouvait être… Non mais imagine!!!  
-Je ne préfère pas…** _Max était tout sourire._  
-**C'est bien ce que je pensais!** »

Max replongea un doigt dans le miel que lui avait apporté son ami. celui-ci se surpris à observer la jeune femme porter son index à sa bouche pour y lécher son doigt.  
Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et …

_**Oulà!! Mon vieux tu débloques! Ca va faire combien de temps que tu n'as pas baiser?! Non sérieux là, ça devient grave!**_ _Pensa le jeune transgénique en reprenant ses esprits qui s'étaient égarés dans le décolleté de son amie._

« **Alec ça ne va pas? Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup!  
-Je crois que je manque de sommeil… Je vais aller dormir un peu…  
-Ok… **»

La jeune femme trouvait l'attitude du garçon plutôt étrange tout à coup mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention.  
Celui-ci partis alors en direction de ses quartiers. Il pris alors une bonne douche avant d'aller se lover sous sa couette. Deux bonnes heures de sommeil et il serait à nouveau opérationnel!  
Max qui s'était alors retrouvée seule, décida de prendre exemple sur son ami. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas spécialement sommeil, cela ne lui fera que du bien.  
Elle ouvrit une porte et trouva OC endormit. Elles s'étaient à nouveau ensemble ne voulant pas changer leur habitude... Et puis c'était soit ça, soit une collocation avec Sketchy et Alec. Alors autant laisser les deux pervers ensemble.

La transgénique s'allongea sur son lit, et contre toute attente, elle s'y endormit immédiatement. S'abandonnant au monde des rêves.  
Après quatre heures de sommeil bien mérité, Max ouvrit les yeux. Soudain elle se souvint de son rêve et préféra vite prendre une douche pour oublier. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre OC qui se préparait un café.

« **Bonjour mon chou! Bien dormit?  
-Ouais, bof!  
-Bof?! Tu as dormit quatre heures non stop!  
-Je sais mais j'ai fait un mauvais rêve…  
-Encore Manticore?  
-Non, c'était pire…  
-Raconte à Original Cindy ce qui te tracasse chou!!** _La jeune femme lui tendit une tasse de café et s'installa à ses côtés._  
-**J'ai rêvé que j'étais entièrement recouverte de miel et que… Alec me léchait tout le corps… Répugnant!  
-En effet c'est vraiment répugnant**, _s'exclama la jeune fille, ironiquement._  
-**Carrément! Et ne te marre pas! Maintenant j'ai cette vision d'horreur dans la tête!  
-Ca t'a traumatisé à ce point?!  
-Si tu rêvais de ça, tu réagirais comme moi!  
-Non! Je me poserais seulement des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle…** _OC ne put réprimer un sourire._ »

Max et Cindy passèrent une bonne demie heure à discuter avant de rejoindre tous leurs amis. Quand elles passèrent à côtés d'Alec, Max fut quelque peu gênée ce qui amusa son amie.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

12h s'étaient écoulées et Alec était déjà allé prendre 11 douches bien glacées. Il commençait à comprendre. Il était dans sa période… Et OC n'avait pas manqué les quelques regards que celui ci laisser traîner sur le corps de son amie, Max, et sur toutes les autres jolies transgéniques qui passaient dans le coin.  
Elle prit alors la décision de lui parler. 

«** Hey, beau gosse! On peut parler?  
-Tout ce que tu voudras jolie demoiselle!  
-N'oublie pas... On chasse le même gibier…  
-Très juste… Tu voulais me dire quoi?  
-Depuis quand tu t'empêches de croquer au fruit défendu?  
-Quoi?!** _Le jeune homme venait d'être démasqué._  
**-Je sais que tu es en chaleur Alec! Et j'étais étonné de voir que tu n'allais pas forniquer de partout! Donc, une raison à tout cela?** »

Alec ne pouvait plus nier, il venait d'être pris sur le fait. Que devait-il faire jouer la carte de la sincérité ou bien garder un peur de mystère? Pour une fois il avait choisit la sincérité… 

« **Pour dire vrai… Je pourrais très bien m'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui... Peut-être même bien avec toutes les filles… Mais… J'ai des responsabilités... Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme ci nous étions dans une grande ville... En plus la plupart d'entre elles, pour ne pas dire toutes, sont tout à fait capable de me botter les fesses, alors je ne préfère pas prendre de risques! **»

Une heure plus tard elle alla rejoindre Max qui s'était exilée dans ses appartements sans donner d'explications. 

« **Max? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Je ne sais pas! Je… Enfin…** _la jeune femme essayait de se concentrer pour penser à autre chose._  
**-Laisse moi deviner… Tu es en chaleur?  
-Non!!! Pourquoi serais-je en chaleur?!**  
-**Je ne sais pas… Tu transpires comme si tu venais de courir un marathon…**  
-**Ca ne veut rien dire Cindy! Il fait chaud c'est tout!**

**-Je vais te prouver que tu es en chaleur ma belle!! Suis moi!** _OC la pris par le bras et elles sortirent toutes deux de la pièces pour rejoindre une horde de mâles._  
-**Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut prouver ta théorie OC!**  
-**Moi je vois très bien**, _dit-elle en surprenant Max reluquer Mole_.  
-**Quoi?!** _S'enquit Max, un peu sur la défensive_.  
-**Max! Même le lézard te donne envie de…  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises!!! Pas Mole!!!  
-Alors explique moi ce regard, que tu poses sur son arrière train!  
-Quoi? **_Max ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà jetté son dévolu sur quelque un d'autre._»

Cette fois-ci cela risquait d'être plus lourd en conséquence. En effet sa proie n'était autre qu'Alec. D'ailleurs tout deux agissaient comme s'il sentait le désir de l'autre. Bien sure chacun essayait de se contenir sans trop y arriver.  
OC devait agir, avant que l'irréparable ne se passe, voyant les deux transgéniques se rapprocher dangereusement. 

« **Max, chou, suis moi!!! Il faut qu'on discute!  
-Pas maintenant…  
-Max!** _OC avait pris un ton un peu plus sévère ce qui sortit Max de ses pensées._ »

Notre jolie princesse nubienne entraîna la X5 loin du beau Alec. Elle venait de comprendre qu'à cause de son ADN féline, elle sentait qu'il y avait un mâle en chaleur pas très loin. Ce qui risquait de poser des problèmes… 

« **OC… Tu as raison… Comment je vais faire… Empêche Alec de s'approcher de moi, il va en profiter…  
-Il y a un problème…** _la coupa Cindy._  
**-Lequel?  
-Même si Alec voulait résister, il ne le pourrait pas!  
-Et pourquoi? **_Max ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre…_  
-**Il est dans la même situation que toi Max!  
-Misère!!!  
-Ca te dérange si on appelle Gem?  
-Pour quoi faire?  
-Je ne pourrais pas vous contenir tous les deux! Souviens toi la dernière fois! **»

Max se souvenais… Elle était à Manticore, et on lui imposait un mâle qui n'était autre que Alec! C'est avec un sourire, qu'elle repensa, à ce qui s'y était passé… Elle avait refuser catégoriquement de laisser le X5 ne serait-ce que de s'approcher d'elle, lui avait alors accepter de ne rien faire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterait pas… Et quand il s'était allongée, elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus.  
En règle générale, elle faisait tout pour oublier cette partie de son existence, mais là…

« **Max, je ne crois pas que tu penses à la même chose que moi, vu ce vilain sourire qui se dessine sur tes lèvres…** _OC la coupa de ce merveilleux souvenir._

-**Qu… Quoi?  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de penser à ce qui s'est passé lors de tes dernières chaleurs! Tu te souviens, moi t'enfermant, toi défonçant la porte…** _Puis elle compris._ **Oh, non! Dis moi que tu as eu d'autres chaleur depuis?!**  
-**Si… **_elle semblait vraiment frustrée_**. C'était à Manticore! Tu ne devais pas appeler Gem?** »

Original Cindy s'exécuta, comprenant qu'elle voulait éviter la question; mais sachant qu'avec Gem la vérité serait vite dévoilée. 

**_A suivre…_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

Alec était allé se défouler un peu pour canaliser son énergie. Il était là, seul dans une pièce sombre. Torse nu, le corps luisant de transpiration. Il avait courut une bonne heure, et s'était maintenant mis aux pompes. Rien à faire il débordait toujours d'énergie, de rage, de désir.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Max se trouvait dans la même situation que lui, le transgénique craignait de la croiser. En règle général, elle l'aurait repoussé ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus gérable. Certes, Max était très séduisante pour ne pas dire vraiment sexy, mais il la considérait comme une sœur, ou du moins comme une amie. Et jamais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait imaginée comme maîtresse.  
Bien sur il y avait eu ce soir là à Manticore… Mais ils ne se connaissaient pas encore et puis, c'était leur devoir… Rien de passionnel, de spontané…

Dans sa réflexion Alec s'était assis. Il se contrôlait tout de même un minimum, pour ne pas courir s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui… Soudain il se mit à repenser à cette nuit à Manticore… Max l'envoyant valsé contre la porte, lui s'allongeant, elle lui arrachant ses vêtements… Finalement, cette nuit avait été bien… Du moins pour une copulation calculée.

Gem était venu au secours de nos deux jolies jeunes femmes. En voyant Max elle su immédiatement que le trouble était hormonale. Elle décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il lui fit couler un bain froid et alla chercher un maximum de glace qu'elle mit dans la baignoire. Max y rentra complètement habillée. Elle était frigorifiée mais ça fonctionnait, elle maîtrisait ses pulsions… pour le moment.

« **Maintenant raconte nous cette histoire à Manticore!  
-Il n'y a rien à raconter Cindy… J'ai été en chaleur et voilà.  
-Désolée de te décevoir Max mais je sais très bien que là-bas, tu ne passes pas tes chaleurs pépère! J'ai eu un gosse je te rappelle!  
-Vas-y raconte! Ca reste entre nous…  
-Il était comment ton mâle?  
-Arrogant, imbu de sa personne, enquiquinant et …** _Max se stoppa net._  
**-Et??** _S'interrogèrent ses deux amies intriguées._  
**-Et vraiment trop… sexy…** _Fit Max complètement dépitée._  
-**On le connaît? **_Demanda OC._  
**-Oui…  
-Alec?!** _S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes._ »

Tout s'éclairait maintenant. Alec était venu à Seattle, car Max était sa seule connaissance, et puis son comportement envers lui…  
Les trois jeunes femmes discutèrent ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure. Puis Max décida d'aller se défouler un peu. Le bain l'avait calmée, elle se sentait donc apte à sortir de cette pièce sans sauter sur Mole ou n'importe quel autre transgénique.

Elle s'en alla en courant, ne regardant que devant elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s(ttarde sur les formes, les odeurs, ni sur n'importe quelle autre chose qui pourrait la faire craquer. Elle se dirigeait vers une pièce sombre quand elle sentit la présence d'un mâle non loin d'elle. Elle hésita à faire demi tour, mais son cerveau ne l'écouta pas.  
Elle avançait lentement, tel un prédateur. Puis elle l'aperçut, c'était lui. Il faisait des pompes, torse nu. Il avait du sentir sa présence car il accéléra la cadence. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, il se leva brusquement pour s'en aller mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il l'avait vu.

C'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle… Qu'elle… Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire.  
Sans s'en être rendu compte ils s'étaient rapprochés.

« **Salut Max…  
-Salut…** »

Un certain malaise s'était installé… Max resta tout de même à quelques mètres du jeune homme, admirant malgré elle, son torse musclé et luisant. Son regard ténébreux. Lui ne pouvait ôter son regard de son décolleté, de sa bouche pulpeuse…

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

Max et Alec essayaient de résister mais rien y faisait. Sa bouche, ses yeux, son corps, sa poitrine… Ils s'observaient l'un l'autre sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce n'arrangeait rien… Ça les rendait encore plus attirants… 

Ils étaient près… trop près… Il suffirait d'un contact pour qu'ils perdent le contrôle. Un seul contact… Peut-être que s'ils flirtaient, juste un peu, leurs pulsions s'envoleront… Juste un petit flirt…

« **Peut-être que…** _commença Max, ne lâchant pas la bouche du jeune homme des yeux._ »

Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il pensait exactement la même chose. De toute manière, un flirt c'est quoi? Rien. 

« **Oui… Peut-être…** _continua-t-il se rapprochant un peu plus._  
-**Pas longtemps…  
-Juste un peu…** »

Alec s'empara de la bouche de la transgénique, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille, la collant à lui un peu plus. Celle-ci posa ses mains contre son torse, le faisant reculer. Il heurta violement le mur qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Puis il se retourna, la collant à son tour contre le mur. Le transgénique retira la veste de la jeune femme puis fit glisser une main le long de son dos pour la laisser se poser sur sa nuque, l'autre resta dans le bas de ses reins. Les bras de Max se refermèrent autour du cou puissant du X5.  
Leur baiser se faisait plus ardent, plus passionné. Plus ils se touchaient plus ils en avaient besoin.  
Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne se contrôlaient plus, qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas au simple flirt. Qu'ils n'auraient pas du tenter le diable. Mais ils savaient aussi, qu'ils en avaient envie. Qu'ils savaient ce qui les attendaient en pensant au flirt. 

Max entoura les hanches du beau transgénique de ses longues jambes. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour la maintenir dans ses bras. Il se dirigeait vers un coin plus sombre de la pièce, la plaquant fermement contre le mur. Les deux X5 se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, se montrant à quel point ils se désiraient à l'instant.  
La belle brune, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de notre soldat préféré. Leur baiser repris plus brûlant encore.  
Alec effleura la peau de la jeune femme de ses mains. Cette caresse fut de trop. L'homme ne résistait plus. Il devait la sentir contre lui. Sans même crier gare, il lui arracha littéralement son top, ce qui n'eu pour effet que d'amplifier le désire de celle-ci. Alec recolla le corps de son amante contre le sien.  
Puis ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, leurs pulsions se faisant de plus en plus fortes. La chaleur de leur corps augmentait considérablement tout comme leur rythme cardiaque. Chaque baiser laissait une trace indélébile sur leur peau nue.

Plus rien n'existait sauf leur deux corps enlacés. Seul leurs gémissements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce sombre. Max sentit le sexe du jeune homme se durcir contre elle. Elle entreprit alors de le retirer son pantalon. En quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus. Leur mains, leurs lèvres effleuraient la moindre parcelle de chair. Ils se touchaient comme jamais auparavant.

Alec laissa glisser sa main le long du corps de la transgénique, allant se loger près de son intimité. La caressant, la pénétrant. Il pouvait la sentir jouir dans sa main par vague. Sans même s'en être rendu compte leur rapport était devenu moins sauvage, plus tendre. Plus de griffure, mais des caresses. Leurs baisers étaient toujours aussi brûlant mais aussi beaucoup plus doux.  
Mais ils ne réfléchissaient plus, ils vivaient l'instant, sachant exactement ce que demandaient l'autre. C'est comme s'ils pouvaient lire en eux.

Alec retira alors sa main, arrachant un gémissement à son amie, pour se place sur elle. Frottant son bassin contre son sexe, lentement. Il embrassa Max dans le creux de l'épaule, à la base de son cou, remontant vers son oreille.  
Le frottement du bassin d'Alec contre elle devenait un supplice, elle posa alors une main dans le bas de ses reins pour le pousser à agir. Il la regarda avec ce sourire… Tellement déroutant. Puis il repris son sérieux la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il la s'introduisit en elle, doucement, commençant un va et viens lent et régulier. Ca en était presque étouffant. Un appétit sexuel tellement fort que cette douceur rendait la chose dure à supporter. Et Alec le savait. Il aimait ça. Sentir ce désir inassouvis en lui et en elle. Il savait aussi que bientôt il ne pourrait plus se contenir, que sa libido allait prendre le dessus sur lui, et que cette douceur s'envolerait pour laisser place à bestialité.  
Quand Max griffa Alec laissant une traînée de sang sur son épaule, aucun d'eux ne put continuer… Alec accéléra son rythme, la pénétrant plus brutalement, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Ils y allaient de plus en plus fort.  
Leur corps à corps était enflammé. Chacun prenant le dessus sur l'autre au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.  
Les deux X5 goûtèrent au plaisir, au vrai en même temps. Ils avaient atteint le septième ciel. Le combat acharné de leur deux êtres avaient laissés des traces sur leur chair. Des marques invisibles pour certaines…

A suivre…

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait... L'autre chapitre est déjà prêt mais je préfère savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer. **


	5. Chapter 5

Des reviews please!!! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!! Sinon je ne pourrais pas avancer correctement.  
Sinon merci à ceux qui y ont pensé! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous décevoir!

**CHAPITRE V**

Max et Alec venaient de se rhabiller, ou plutôt, ils enfilaient les restes de ce qui fut des vêtements auparavant. Ils se fuyaient du regard. Ils étaient mal à l'aise.  
Le transgénique se racla la gorge pour se donner de la consistance, mais ni Max ni lui n'étaient dupent… S'ils restaient ici, ils finiraient par recommencer.  
Satané ADN.

Alec sortit le premier. Avant de disparaître totalement il adressa un « désolé » sincère à son amie. Il était allé prendre une douche. Il laissait l'eau glacée couler sur son corps. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien… Durant ces quelques minutes, il ne pensait à rien. Ni à Max, ni à ce qui c'était passé, ni à ses chaleurs. A plus rien. Sauf à l'eau gelée.  
Il se regarda dans le miroir, observant chacune de ses marques. Les griffures dans son dos, la morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure et les quelques suçons sur son cou, sans parler de ses multiples contusions.

Il ressortit de son appartement une bonne heure plus tard. Il avait rejoint le groupe qui organisait encore un combat entre transgéniques. Cette fois ci c'était à celui qui restait le plus longtemps sous l'eau et inversement. Mais il était loin. Absent. Comme déconnecté. Il avait toujours ses pulsions, ce désir qui le consumait.  
Foutues chaleurs.

Max était rentrée. Gem et Cindy l'attendaient. Quand elles virent dans quel état était leur amie, elle se précipitèrent vers elle. La jeune femme était recouverte de marques, et en soutient gorge. Le morceau de tissu qu'elle portait ne recouvrant plus grand chose.

« **Max! Que c'est-il passé?** _S'inquiéta Gem._  
-**Max, répond! Ça va?** »

Mais leur amie fonça directement dans la salle de bain. Elle devait prendre une douche. Après ça ira mieux.  
Tout comme Alec, elle laissa de l'eau froide glisser sur sa peau. Durant plusieurs minutes elle avaient tout oublié. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir. Alec y avait été fort. Bien que ça ne l'ai dérangé sur le moment. Elle était vraiment recouverte de bleus. Et elle avaient de beaux suçons dans le cou, et même sur les seins.  
Elle ne ressortit de la salle de bain que trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Mais pour son plus grand malheur Gem et Cindy étaient toujours là.

**« Désolée je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… »**

Elles décidèrent donc de rejoindre leurs amis. Max n'était pas vraiment enthousiasmée par l'idée mais elle pris sur elle. De toute manière si elle sentait que ses chaleurs la dominaient, elle repartirait. C'était le marché que ses deux amies et elle avaient fait pour la convaincre de les suivre.  
Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus ce n'était pas ses chaleurs… Mais le fait de se retrouver face Alec. Il y a seulement une heure ils faisaient l'amour alors elle appréhendait beaucoup de le revoir aussi vite.

Durant la soirée, les deux transgéniques ne s'étaient pas regardés une seule fois. Et cela n'avait échappé à personne, de plus ils était tous les deux marqués. Tous pensaient à une bagarre mais personne ne demanda confirmation. Personne sauf…

« **Hey Alec, vous vous êtes tapé dessus?** _Demanda Sketchy._  
**-Quoi? Qui?  
-Ben la bombe atomique et toi! »**

Pour la première fois de la soirée Max et Alec se fixèrent gênés. Ils n'arrivaient plus à détourner les yeux. C'était comme s'ils étaient hypnotisé.  
Max s'en alla, tant qu'il en était encore temps, ce qui laissa Sketchy perplexe.

**« Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
-Rien.** _Dit le X5 avant de partir à son tour._  
**-Ils sont bizarre ces deux là! »**

OC et Gem se regardèrent se demandant si elles devaient intervenir. Après quelques minutes, elles les suivirent, laissant Sketchy seul avec Mole, Logan et Joshua…

Quand les deux femmes étaient arrivées, elles retrouvèrent Max assise en face d'Alec. Sa main lui frôla doucement la lèvre, puis parcoura son visage effleurant chacune de ses marques. Alec mit une de ses mains sur la joue de son amie, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci l'approfondit rapprochant son corps de lui le plus possible, avant que le transgénique ne la fasse s'allonger sur le dos et lui sur elle.

A ce moment, OC pris Gem par le bras lui faisant comprendre qu'elles ne devraient pas rester. Elles allèrent donc rejoindre leurs amis sans voir que Logan les avaient suivit. En les voyant partir, il se rapprocha un peu plus. C'est alors qu'il vit Alec couché sur Max. Elle lui enlevait son t-shirt, avant de passer ses doigts délicatement sur ses griffures alors que lui la couvrait de baisers, allant de ses lèvres à son cou.  
S'en était trop pour lui. Il voulut s'en allé mais il était comme paralysé. Il resta là, à les regarder jusqu'à ce que OC revienne. Elle le pris alors par le bras et le força à la suivre.

« **Je suis désolée Logan… Je suis sure qu'elle va t'expliquer…  
-Il n'y a rien à expliquer… J'ai compris, cette fois-ci… »**

OC se sentit soudain désolée pour lui, mais quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle trouvait cela normal. Elle aurait put les arrêter à temps mais… Ils avaient l'air bien ensemble. Ils en avaient envie. C'est peut-être leur phéromones qui les poussent à faire ça mais ça semblait si naturel… Ça en était presque romantique.

Max et Alec étaient loin de se douter de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ils passaient la plus belle nuit de leur vie. Leurs caresses n'étaient que douceur et volupté.  
Pas comme il y a quelques heures. Non, là c'était différent. La passion était toujours présente bien sur mais… C'était moins sauvage. Ils s'aimaient dans un accord parfait. Leur corps ne faisaient qu'un.

Ils se découvraient dans des étreintes plus douces les unes que les autres.  
Les mains du jeune homme déshabillaient sa partenaires tandis que son corps la désirait plus que jamais. Dans leur plaisir ils laissèrent s'échapper quelques soupirs.  
La main du X5 découvrait l'intimité de sa compagne pendant que celle-ci l'enlaçait de ses bras fragiles de femme. Le caressant le long de son dos, de ses fesses, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille avant de murmurer son nom dans une énième plainte.

**« Alec… »**

Entendre Max prononcer son nom le rendit complètement dingue. Il repris alors possession de sa main, laissant son membre prendre le relais. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable il entreprit un long et lent va et viens, guidé par les gémissements de la transgénique.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

Les deux transgéniques s'étaient endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi. Sur le moment plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien sauf leur deux corps enlacés. 

La lumière du soleil vint frapper le visage de la X5, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement. Son corps nu était enveloppé par la douce chaleur de cet astre flamboyant. Max scruta rapidement la pièce, elle était seule.  
La jeune femme avait besoin de prendre un bain. Elle alla le préparer machinalement, évitant de repenser à cette nuit. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste se détendre, penser à elle et à rien d'autre. Elle pénétra dans la baignoire et se délecta de cet instant. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour en profiter un maximum.

Alec était au QG, il discutait avec Luke et Joshua. Il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, sinon à sa discussion. Comme d'habitude il jouait la carte de l'insouciance pour brouiller les pistes. Mais personne n'était dupe. Alec était perturbé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. De savoir où il en était. Cette nuit avec Max l'avait beaucoup désorienté. Et il se doutait bien que Max devait être dans le même état que lui.

D'ailleurs celle-ci alla les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle devait montrer bonne figure devant toutes ces personnes.  
Mais impossible de rester concentrée. La voix, le parfum, la présence du jeune homme lui rappelait cette nuit.  
La jeune femme préféra s'en aller. Sa présence était la pire des tortures.  
Si seulement elle savait où elle en était. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle éprouvait.

La jeune femme s'était exilée, sur le toit de Terminal City. Elle pouvait observer la ville de Seattle de là où elle était. Un sinistre spectacle…  
Mais son esprit n'était pas aux métaphores ni à quoi que se soit d'autre en fait…

**Alec… Qui es-tu vraiment?**  
Cette nuit avec lui avait été presque magique. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Il avait su quoi faire, il avait su la pénétrer au plus profond d'elle-même pour toucher son âme.

Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui? Pourquoi était-il aussi… lui-même? 

**Max… Tu vas me rendre fou!**  
A l'écart, Alec cherchait des réponses. Bien sur Max était une femme séduisante… Il ne l'avait jamais caché. Toutes les transgéniques le sont. Un cadeau de Manticore. Mais elle… Pourquoi était-elle si différente des autres?

**Un mec exécrable… Méprisable…**  
Un enfant gâté, incapable de discerner le bien du mal… Qui pense que tout lui est dû… Qui agit comme une personne irresponsable…

Mais qui est loin d'être ce mec là… Alec c'est… 

**Un Ange aux allures de guerrière…**  
Elle a tellement passé de temps à fuir son passé… A se construire une vie « normale »… Elle s'est construite une carapace se voulant indestructible mais qui abritait une femme fragile à la recherche d'une identité.  
Max c'est…

**… Une personne qui m'a touché.**

Max n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours assise là, face à Seattle. Mais dans sa tête tout s'éclairait… Tout reprenait une place normale.  
Alec n'était pas uniquement le mâle reproducteur qui lui avait été assigné, il était devenu une personne à part entière. Son frère, son ami…

Max avait changé sa vie. Elle lui avait donné un sens… Sans elle il ne serait plus là… Sans elle il aurait perdu les pédales… Alec revoyait clair à présent…  
Elle faisait partie de sa vie… Sa sœur, son amie…

C'est ici, devant une lune plus majestueuse que jamais que Max fut rejointe par le X5. Silencieux au départ, les deux transgéniques scrutaient le paysage.  
Un frisson leur parcoura le dos. Une sensation qui leur était encore inconnue mais qu'ils semblaient pourtant accepter.  
Alec se racla la gorge mettant ainsi un terme à ce silence pesant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lancer…

« Écoute Max, … A propos de ce qui c'est passé… Entre nous…  
-Tu n'as pas à te justifier… On était tous les deux dans la même situation…  
-Oui je le sais mais… Max, je vais te dire quelque chose que je vais sûrement regretter plus tard…  
-Alec…  
-Non, Max écoute moi… Ce qui c'est passé… On ne peut pas l'effacer et je vais t'avouer que même si on le pouvait je ne le ferais pour rien au monde… Depuis qu'on se connaît j'ai changé… Tu m'as fais changer… »

Max écouta l'homme lui parler sans le couper. Elle était là les yeux plongés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, comme hypnotisée. Elle assimilait chacune de ses paroles comme si son cerveau traitait chaque information pour être sur de bien comprendre… Alec s'ouvrait… Pour la première fois elle pouvait voir clair dans sa tête.  
Finalement elle l'avait toujours connu comme ça… Alec lui ressemblait tellement… Sombre, triste et fragile à la fois… C'était comme si son âme s'exprimait pour elle… Chacune de ces paroles, Max aurait pu les dire…

Soudain elle sentit un regarda insistant se poser sur elle… Le X5 la dévisageait. Voilà déjà quelques secondes que son discours avait prit fin… Maintenant il attendait une réaction.

« Max? Tu ne dis rien? Je ne sais pas fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi… »

Max regarda l'homme un instant encore. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, comme pour pouvoir discerner chacun de ses traits. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez… Son visage entier était passé au crible. Mais Alec ne bougeait pas.  
Une poignée de secondes c'étaient écoulées, pourtant c'est comme si e temps c'était arrêté. Alec eu à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration que ses lèvres étaient collées à celles de la transgénique. Leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre…  
Plus besoin de se cacher. Plus besoin de fuir la vérité.  
Cette nuit ils pourraient enfin être eux.


End file.
